deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarif Industries
Sarif Industries is a moderately-sized but extremely advanced biotechnology company based in North America, with its headquarters in the city of Detroit. The company is founded in and ceases operations in when Tai Yong Medical performs a hostile takeover of it.Deus Ex: Black Light Background Founded by the philanthropist David Sarif in 2007 when he acquired a failing Detroit auto factory, it was repurposed for the automated manufacture of prosthetics. Sarif Industries specializes in the design and manufacture of advanced mechanical augmentations for human implantations. The company distinguishes itself from its competitors by working with clients to create progressive, forward-thinking, custom augmentations that answer specific challenges and needs. It strongly believes that the research, development and implementation of augmentations is a measure of human advancement towards a better, stronger, faster and smarter future. In 2009, the U.S. Government, stretched thin by two Mideast conflicts, awards the contract of the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists, to Sarif Industries, which becomes the number one prosthetics manufacturer in America.Timeline to Augmentation on the Sarif Industries website (requires Flash Player to view) On November 30, 2010, Sarif announces the launch of the Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis capable of restoring sight to those with a once incurable optic nerve damage and other visual impairments.Sarif Industries discovers scientific breakthrough in creating new Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis (requires Flash Player to view) In 2017, in an attempt to catch up to the rapid advancements of rival nations, the U.S. military awards Sarif a top secret no-bid contract to manufacture deep-brain intelligence-enhancing chips. In 2026, in response to increased level of competition and shrinking marketplace, Sarif realizes the need for an all-new, high-level security team to protect its research and employees. A team is formed and implemented, featuring highly-trained personnel and a veteran leader in ex-SWAT member: Adam Jensen. In 2027, members of the anti-augmentation group Humanity Front protest against Sarif's augmentation program, in front of the Sarif Headquarters in Detroit. Following the Aug Incident, Sarif is hit with crippling regulatory measures as a result of the recently passed Taggart Act. This, along with the cancellation of many of their outstanding contracts and heightened anti-augmentation sentiment from the public, proves to be their undoing and, in 2028, Sarif Industries declares bankruptcy, with the bulk of its assets and patents being acquired by Tai Yong Medical.Collapse of an Industry The Company In 2027, Sarif Industries employs over 1500 people in the Detroit greater metropolitan area, in its local core factory and satellite research and development facilities.Company information on the Sarif Industries website (requires Flash Player to view) The company maintains an in-house staff of doctors and nurses in addition to HET (Human Enhancement Technologies) scientists and researchers, who are trained to work with clients to determine individual needs. The company offers clients comprehensive, pre-operational screenings free of charge, so as to better understand their personal challenges and needs. Staff * CEO - David Sarif * Chief of Physical Security – Adam Jensen ** Day shift pit boss – Don Wilder ** Security team member – Henry Kellman * Chief of Network Security – Francis Pritchard * Chief Pilot – Faridah Malik * Director of Public Relations – Lyle Rogers ** Assistant Director of Public Relations – Gale Bergama * Executive Assistant – Athene Margoulis * Manager, Sarif Manufacturing Plant – Josie Thorpe * Line Manager, Sarif Manufacturing Plant – Greg Thorpe * Biocybernetics Researcher – Dr. M. Hastings Kidnapped scientists The following scientists were kidnapped during the Tyrants' attack on the Sarif Industries headquarters in 2027: * Megan Reed * Declan Faherty * Vasili Sevchenko * Nia Colvin * Eric Koss Miscellaneous named employees The following employees are confirmed employees of Sarif Industries, but their job titles are not known. Products * Model 3402.2 Cybernetic Arm Prosthesis * Dermal Plated Cybernetic Hand Prosthesis * H22-DLX Cybernetic Hand Prosthesis * Hermes 2027 Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis * Ishtar-model Cybernetic Leg Prosthesis * XB71 Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis * Atid-model Eye-Know Retinal Prosthesis * Eye-See Vision Enhancement Package * Implanted Rebreather * Artifical Heart * Sentinel RX Health System * Sarif Series 8 Energy Converter * C.A.S.I.E. Social Enhancer * Weave 7 neural weave * Rhino Dermal Armor * GlassShield Cloaking System * Typhoon Explosive System * Combat Nano-Ceramic Blade * P.E.P.S. Arm Cannon * R7 biochip * X1 biochip * S7 combat arm replacement 0903_93AJ (Adam's arms) Website The Sarif Industries website (requires Flash Player) was "hacked" into on July 22, 2011 and 2013 by a group called Purity First. Their goal seems to be eliminating any and all human augmentations, along with Sarif Industries. The hacked website features messages referring to the consequences of augmentation, including scientific and religious arguments, i.e. "Human augmentation is humanity's extinction", or "They are playing God". Also, you can see the newest video on the company's home page. There is a lot of bonus material on the page: *A secret hacking minigame can be found on this page. This game is a simplified version of the actual in-game hacking minigame shown in various videos. It was found by browsing the site, but no one knows for sure how to open the game. Rumors include that you can open it by browsing the Sarif Industries page for a certain amount of time, or by finding a hidden tab which you can click. You will see the message "corruption level critical" before finding the game. *Secret intel unlocked only by playing the hacking minigame found on the hacked site, which was torn down by the Purity First organization. The only way to access this is to play the hacking minigame and win it. You can't get a URL to the already won game. *A secret video unlocked only by looking at a map of Sarif Industries in the recovered files after completing the hacking minigame, in which you will find this URL which leads to a video. The video features a conversation between a hacker called E-SO and an unknown user. In the video you will see some experiments from inside Sarif industries, probably for military weapon augmentations, including the testing for the Typhoon Explosive System, as seen in the prologue. *The files recovered if you win the hacking minigames are: **The profiles of M. Reed, F. Pritchard, F. Malik and A. Margoulis. **The Sarif Industries map with the URL to the classified video. Trivia *Sarif Industries has a website just like UNATCO before it for Deus Ex. *"Sarif" is a play on the word "seraph" (a.k.a. seraphim), a type of angel (a member of the highest order of angels, often represented as a child's head with wings). It can also be an allusion to serifs in typography, which are extra lines on the ends of letters, representing the extremities offered by Sarif Industries. The word serif is probably of Germanic origin, and most likely comes from the Old High German "screvōn" to engrave (in this case, to augment or embellish). It should also be noted that Sarif Industries logo uses a serif typeface called Trajan Pro. Gallery SarifIndustriesMainPage.png|Sarif Industries website homepage Sarif Industries logo concept.png|Sarif Industries logo concept art DX3 Typhoon Explosive System test.jpg|TheTyphoon Explosive System, one of Sarif Industries products, being demonstrated Aug blueprint 1.jpg|Blueprint of a dermal armor augmentation created by Sarif Industries Aug blueprint 2.jpg|Blueprint of a Sarif Industries combat blade augmentation Aug blueprint 3.jpg|Blueprint of the Typhoon Explosive System Aug blueprint 4.jpg|Blueprint of the Glass-Shield Cloaking System Videos References es:Sarif Industries ru:Шариф Индастриз Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution organizations Category:Companies Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect organizations